


Art for ‘Rooted In Memory’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DCBB 2020, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M, Superace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art done for DCBB 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Art for ‘Rooted In Memory’

  


It’s starting to become routine, to add the disclaimer that I really didn’t know this story was by [Superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney)(tho to be fair I did suspect it might be)

‘[Rooted In Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818768/chapters/65427625)’ contains all the thing I love, fantasy, knights, magic and mythical creatures and it’s an awesome story.   
  
For the illustrations I tried to do things a little differently than usual and I played around with the shapes of the illustrations and I’m quite happy with the results. As always everything done in Procreate 

  
[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcbb20rootedinmemory) | [Masterpost](https://deancasbigbang.tumblr.com/post/631147651492200449/rooted-in-memory-author-superhoney-artist)

Floating

Afterglow

  
  


SPN fan art | [missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/)

My art blog | [aceriee-art ](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)  
  
Instagram | [aceriee.art](https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/)


End file.
